


flower misfits

by bloomings



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Flowers, Language of Flowers, M/M, Magical Realism, Nature, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomings/pseuds/bloomings
Summary: Hyungu wakes up with the drip drop of a cool spring rain.He opens his eyes, the sky over him gray, heavy clouds crawling across the sky as rain pours around him.  It roars in his ears, rain catching at his eyelashes.  He blinks, turns his head to the side, eyes catching his wrist, bud now blossomed into purple layers, a blossom abundant with petals, clinging to his skin.
Relationships: Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun/Lee Seoho
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	flower misfits

It starts as a little sprout, a dusty green budding along the ridge of the vein on his wrist. Hyungu picks at it, thumb pressing to the side of it, watching as it moves, pulls at the skin under it. 

“It’s a growth,” the town doctor had said, gloved fingers pulling at it, as if trying to yank it off, “it needs to be removed.”

Hyungu offers a small thank you for the diagnosis, leaves the small office. The sun overhead is bright, hot, like the spring carefully bleeding into summer. 

He drives his car pass the asphalt roads, until buildings become spare and his eyes see nothing but tall grass, cattails swaying, fields of wild weeds, wild flowers. 

He makes a sharp left, tires digging into the soft dirt, traction until he stops. 

Hyungu runs. His legs burn and his knees buckle a time or two. He keeps going until he turns back and he can’t see his car, can’t see the road, just the endless swaying of grass, spotted with dandelions.

His knees give out one last time, and this time he gives his body permission to fall, colliding hard with the dirt, rolling as he stumbles down, until his back meets the earth under him and his eyes look directly at the sun.

His limbs are spread away from him, body aching, sweat trailing into his eyes. He closes them with the burn of it and doesn’t open them again.

The sun beats down on him, goosebumps rising at the heat of it, a small breeze cools him down, a small relief and then his world cuts off.

-

Hyungu wakes up with the drip drop of a cool spring rain.

He opens his eyes, the sky over him gray, heavy clouds crawling across the sky as rain pours around him. It roars in his ears, rain catching at his eyelashes. He blinks, turns his head to the side, eyes catching his wrist, bud now blossomed into purple layers, a blossom abundant with petals, clinging to his skin. His eyes trail down, spotting the new buds dotting his arm, up his shoulder. There’s smaller ones, four petal flowers in shades of purple, pink, yellows, buds in the same dusty green like the first one he had sprouted.

His heart starts to race, scared, unsure, startled. 

“That’s a chrysanthemum, right?” someone asks him and Hyungu’s pulse beats faster, eyes snapping to meet the sound.

The boy, on his knees next to him, looks at him with curious eyes, a stare that feels calculating and knowing, “are you sick?” he asks when Hyungu gives him no answer, “you’ve got a lot of them on just that arm, I wouldn’t be worried.”

The rain over them hits harder, the grass under Hyungu slippery. Stray blades of it stick to the underside of his arm. The other boy’s hair matted down with it, sticking to his forehead, drops trickling down the bridge of his nose, down his cheeks.

“You can talk, right?” he asks and Hyungu finally has the sense to nod, lifts himself, winces at the way his shirt feels heavy with the rain.

“Were you trying to disappear?” he asks and Hyungu can’t really answer that. The other laughs at Hyungu feels himself bristle.

“You’re too human for that,” he says, he leans over, hand reaching for Hyungu’s, pulling up his blossoming arm, “but you’ve at least got this one.”

He smiles and Hyungu swears he feels the flowers in his arm react to it, unfurling, basking.

“Photosynthesis,” the boys says, smile spreading into a wide grin, eyes locking with Hyungu, gazes at him like he knows something Hyungu doesn’t. 

His hand reaches down, pass the flower growing, until their palms meet, fingers interlacing, and when Hyungu’s eyes flicker down to it, he sees a rose pressing against his own chrysanthemum. 

In the distance there’s the flash of lighting, the low sound of rolling thunder. The rain doesn’t let off. The sky splits open, into a torrential force. 

The rain lands in a painful sound all around them and Hyungu more reads the words tumbling from the other's lips.

“I’m Seoho,” he says. 

Hyungu feels the way the rain tries to drown him, through clattering teeth he says, “I’m Hyungu.”

**Author's Note:**

> for [607_SEOHO](https://twitter.com/607_SEOHO) reply of _kanghyun x seoho: flower misfits_ :)


End file.
